The proposal for continuation of Center Grant support contains six major research program approaches which include 13 active research project areas. The research program approaches are concerned with 1) Host Defense Mechanisms, 2) Metabolic Aberration in Malignant Disease, 3) Pharmacokinetics and Tumor Growth Kinetics, 4) Clinical Cancer Immunology Program, 5) Chemotherapy and 6) Cancer Data Retrieval. (The last which was initiated July 1, 1972 during the -04 year of the grant had originally been planned for activation one year earlier. Its first project area will be concerned with a computerized cancer data retrieval system application and evaluation). Of the original 20 research project areas, three were transferred to a Brain Tumor Research Center, established and separately funded beginning June 1, 1972; one has been transferred with separate grant support to an affiliated teaching Institution; two have been inactive; and one (concerned with adoptive immunotherapy in patients with advanced cancer) in temporary abeyance owing to changes in personnel and program. The overall Clinical Research Center Program places emphasis upon efforts to elucidate further the abnormalities of metabolism and function in the patient with cancer and through pharmacokinetics not only to obtain better knowledge of drugs used in treatment but to find means whereby their efficacy can be enhanced.